The Wanted Evil
by yalc
Summary: the entire 'the wanted evil' story is a prolouge for a much bigger story. jack and his friends go to a lost tomb to find treasure but instead they uncover a vampires crypt 'me being worried after a week of no reviews i am posting the second story'
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER---i do not own the elder scrolls I think its obvious but yeah. 

THE WANTED EVIL

the statue of the lucky old lady in Bravil

A stranger kneeling at the statue of the lucky old lady prays for luck (obviously) on his next adventure. A few seconds later he is blessed by the lucky old lady so the stranger gets up and walks on over to rich looking fellow and starts up a conversation on the recent muggings by an unknown criminal identified as an orc. The rich looking dark elf known as Laim Mon replies by saying ''well the guards have identified the criminal as an orc with a hook looking scar on his right arm and they are checking every orc who enters Bravil before letting them in.'' ''Have you been checked yet?'' 

The orc replies ''yes I have been checked several times this past week and I have been identified as the orc mugger several times but they didnt get the chance to tell no one because I killed them before they alerted there comrades.'' ''Now that I have told you this I guess you already know your my next victim now hand over all your money before you join your protectors in death.'' Laim was so scared so cried out ''I FOUND THE ORC MUGGER'' when the orc mugger heard this he took out his steel axe and loped off Laim Mons head.

After seeing this crime and hearing the accusation the nearest Bravil guard went into combat with the orc mugger swinging her sword at the orcs back. The orc did not seem to feel the mighty blow that much because he just turned around and swing his steel axe in her stomach when she fell to the ground he loped off her head to. Then he took laim mons belongings and the guards as well and made a war cry. This seemed to cause more attention because the towns people gathered around the incident causing more guards to come to the rescue.

In a matter of 15 seconds another battle took place this time with more heads being loped off and blood being sprayed on the lucky old lady,with a puch to the face and a kick to the face another guard went down until the orc mugger backed off and cast a spark spell on the last remaining guard. While the electricity surged through the guard the orc mugger was stabbed in the heart at his back by a dark hooded civillian. Then the dark hooded woman said ''how dare you desacrate the Night Mothers tomb with your bad blood''. While all this was happening one little boy saw the entire bloody scene through a window on the second floor of a friends house and said...''how beautiful that was''. This little boy is the main character throughout the rest of this hopefully horrifying tale of the wanted evil.


	2. Chapter 2

THE WANTED EVIL

CHAPTER TWO

the story continues with jack frostworth the adopted son of the rich mr & mrs frostworth a happy dunmer couple who cant have kids so they adopted the only child left in the mother cliff racer orphanage in morrowind. Who happened to be a Breton with no name so they named him jack they then moved to Bravil in cyrodill to create their new lives as a rich family. As I said the story continues with the 20 year old Breton Jack Frostworth. 

Frostworth manner living room

''So vicky we are turning from common adventurers to grave robbers''? Said jack,no were not grave robbers were treasure seekers im tired of just helping villages with there goblin and boar problems not that it isnt satisfactory. Said viky ''well it would be a nice change to helping people all the time to tell you the truth im actually sick of helping people but I cant stop doing it its like something is stopping me from being mean.'' then jack got so angry he screamed ''aaaahhhhhhhhh.'' sorry there my problems ill have to deal with them so yeah are there any tombs you have in mind of robbing or ''search for treasure'' in or do we have to ride through the wilderness till we find one? 

Well I do have one in mind I found it while searching near the daedric shrine of Nocturnal its the lost tomb of the Dralok family. Said vicky ''Dralok''? Ive never heard of that family and ive read a lot history books are sure you got the name right? Well I just said it was the LOST tomb of the Dralok family that means no one is probably heard of it in a long time so there should be some very valuable treasures hidden deep in the tomb. Okay if its a lost tomb we better tell someone were going there and mark its location on a map so people will know where we went if something bad happens. Jack you worry to much if your that worried that something bad will happen in a lost tomb no one has probably heard of which is probably infested with skeletons and zombies and ghosts ill write to my friends who will be glad to have a few days off of work.

When you say it like that Vicky it sounds even worse than I imagined it to be but I do need to get out the house before we go ill need to go the mages guild and train my restoration and conjuration skills so I can heal and turn undead okay.? Yeah yeah whatever ill write to Kiani,Pickelo,Rick,& Alissa to see if they'll come along. Wait who is Rick is he that altmer from Solstheim? Yeah, but I thought altmers were from the Summerset isles? They are but he grew up on Solstheim. ah. 

So Vicky wrote to her friends located in random places around Cyrodill and they all agreed to go exploring the lost tomb; a few days later Vicky the Bosmer,Jack the Breton,Pickelo the Imperial,Rick the Altmer,Kiani the Khajiit, & Alissa the Dunmer met at the Dralok ancestral tomb which would begin an adventure which no one could have forseen except mabye a prophet if they went and visited one but they didnt so they didnt know that they are going to have a life changing adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

THE WANTED EVIL

CHAPTER THREE

Outside the Dralok ancestral tomb

Vicky who is this adventures leader began to get everyone ready to go inside a lost tomb while shooting doe (deer) from a distance with her enchanted iron longbow.

Okay everyone I know this seems a little scary going into a tomb no ones heard of before but dont worry we got a strong,athletic ,smart,(jack starts to smile) &courages ''Imperial'' to look after us (jack frowns). Oh and we have a healing breton with us also to heal your wounds just incase you get hurt see I didnt leave you out this time jack. Yeah I guess I should be happy about that. So is everyone ready to find some ''buried'' treasure? Everyone says yes,okay good now lets all go into the tomb except you kiani go get the deer I killed well need that for diner. Fine said kiani.

While kiani goes down the hill to bring back doe carcasses everyone starts heading into the Dralok ancestral tomb when kiani finnaly wraps up all the venison in her sack she then heads into the lost tomb with her friends.

No one can see in the dark so everyone lights a torch which reveals strangley a misty gray tomb with miniature bat statues everywhere seemingly made out of ebony.

Oooooooh ebony thats worth a bundle, pickelo you can carry those cant you? Said Alissa,yeah I can carry those but ive never seen ebony shaped into a bat before this Dralok family had some weird tastes. As the treasure seekers ventured deeper into the tomb they found many valuable weapons,armor,ancient enchanted clothing and even some rare books. Wait I hear something said kiani. Well obviously its far away since you can hear it and no one else can because your a khajiit. Said rick, are you jealous rick that I can hear a boar coming at me from 10 feet away and you cant? Yes yes I am. Okay shut it if there are some undead in hear get ready. Said Alissa, that means you jack. Oh me okay ill get ready. As the noise got closer and closer jack saw that it was a headless zombie but jack didnt do anything to it because it couldn't see or hear them so It just walked on by never knowing they were there.

So everyone gave a sigh of relief seeing there was no immediate danger until jack stepped on some kind of switch on the ground disguised as a stone with a drawing on it. Everybody suddenly jumped back as they saw a secret door open behined them uncovering a secret bedroom with someone sleeping comfortably in the bed holding a jar of ashes. Dang it jack you could have set off a trap. Said pickelo, hey theres someone sleeping in that bed should we wake him up? Said Alissa, no I think we should press the stone again to close the door secret rooms in tombs with someone in them is usually bad in solstheim. Said Rick,well were not in solstheim were in cyrodill and I say we wake him up to let him know he's free now said Alissa.

That being said Alissa waltzed on over to the sleeping imperial to wake him up as she woke him up she saw that the sleeping beauty had red eyes and a pale complexion with old demonic looking skin after seeing this and the imperial being woken up she backed away realizing she woke up a Vampire then suddenly the vampire blurred across the room towards Alissa and ripped her throat out with his teeth and began gorging himself with her blood. Everyone had a shocked look on their face as the vampire was killing their friend until finally Rick ran towards the creature with his katana and slashed the monster with it repeatedly but it was no use the vampire was immune to normal weapons so when it finished with the dunmer he said ''ahhhh the sweet taste of a dunmer does wonders after a long sleep''. ''But I did not want to woken from my slumber I was having sweet dreams of my darling wife Amy now you have ceased those dreams you shall pay with your blood for angering the leader the of the Dralok clan Luminous Dralok husband of Amy Dralok.''

Run puny mortals I wish to have fun before I go back to sleep. Ignoring luminous words and command Rick just kept slashing at him until he was stabbed in the chest with the vampires bare fist yanking out his bleeding,pumping heart then began drinking from it. At that point everyone was scrambling over each other to get out of the tomb. ''Yes run run get that blood flowing a scared meal is always apatising.'' Everybody keep going ill use my turn undead spell on this fiend.'' Said jack, jack used the turn undead spell on luminous but to no avail it did not have any effect on him as he kept walking towards them. As they were running away from the vampire only then did they finally encounter skeletons,zombies, and ghosts they were screaming so much they weren't that hard to find (the treasure seekers not the undead).while trying to escape the clutches of an angry vampire they had to cast destruction and restoration and conjuration spells to get past the undead. But as they kept running they finally made it out into the sun but with it being 6:00pm they only had two hours until sunset so they can get to a town or city. 


	4. Chapter 4

THE WANTED EVIL

CHAPTER FOUR

outside the Dralok ancestral tomb

I cant believe that Rick and Alissa are dead said kiani, we cant mourn right now its 6:15pm we have almost two hours before sunset and the nearest place with people in a crowded area is the ''Drunken Dragon Inn'' we have to get there before 8:00pm thats when its sunset which means luminous can come out of his tomb and kill us. Said pickelo,your right everybody saddle up and lets ride, jack im supposed to say that im the leader. Vicky this is no time argue now get on your horse and ride. Said jack. You can run mortals but you cant hide from the cold embrace of nocturnal hahahahahahahaha. Two hours later they finally reached The Drunken Dragon Inn.

Okay were hear now what its sunset and that vampire is probably searching for us right now.said kiani,well im going to ask the bartender if there is a secret way out of here or if we can have a free room I helped him bring in his last shipment of brandy and food to the inn he owes me a favor so I think he'll do it. Good thinking ill stand guard by the door in case that thing comes in. said pickelo, hey ronicki me and my friends are being chased by a vampire is there a secret way out of here and if there isn't can we have a free room tonight? Wow a vampire ive never seen one of them things before and im from daggerfall yeah there is a secret entrance out of here it leads to an abandoned partially underground church near leyawin ill get the key now. Thanks ronicki. After talking to ronicki jack went over to his friends,okay ronicki the bartender is going to open the secret door to this abandoned church near leyawin its behined the desk. As soon as they went into the secret hatch luminous walked through the door and saw them escaping I see you jack,Vicky,kiani,& pickelo. Immediately after saying this he darted towards the hatch but someone blocked him from entering and said sorry your not allowed in there. And luminous said oh youve just made a big mistake.

Then luminous cast a telekinesis spell on the woman and flew her across the room and began killing everyone in sight body parts flying in the air blood being consumed an orc swung an axe into luminous back but it had no effect he just turned around and cast a fireball spell on the unlucky orc and watched as he burned to ash.

Meanwhile the four friends were sprinting down the underground passageway until they arrived at the partially underground abandoned church. Is there a way out of here or do we have to wait until sun up to get out of here which isnt to far away. Said Vicky, well there is a way out but its up through the ceiling said jack, well what are we waiting for lets get out of hear said pickelo. No we cant keep running we have to slay luminous or he will keep coming after us until were dead said jack, wow jack thats the most bravest thing I have ever heard you say whats with the sudden bravery jack? No reason its just a fact besides we have an advantage here in this church he cant go into holy buildings it will hurt him. So true that is jack frostworth but this is an abandoned church so it is no longer holy its just a desacrated temple now. Too bad so sad the little piggies have no where to run now they'll be the big bad bat's diner hahahahahahahhahahahhhahhah. Just then jack casted a fireball towards luminous and he fell from the rafters but immediately got up and clawed at jack and threw him across the room, hyaaaa cried pickelo,Vicky,& kiani as they attacked luminous at the front vicky shot arrows with her enchanted longbow while pickelo swung an imperial longsword and kiani was stabbing him in the back but luminous just battered them away just then jack came limping up behined luminous and stabbed a wooden stake through his heart but it didnt go all the way through so it just staggered him while he was recovering jack said VICKY SHOOT THE WINDOW!! just as jack finished his sentence luminous was recovered and bit into jacks throat and drank while that was happening vicky shot the window and sun came pouring through the church burning luminous into ash shcrieching a long bat-like shriek RRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE; until finally he was no more but vampire dust. Vicky came running over to jack to see if he was alright. sobbing in between words she muttered jack ''sniff'' say ''sniff something, ...after a long pause he muttered no...more adventuring.

At the leyawin hospital 10:00am

three friends who sit near an injured comrade who has almost been killed by a blood thirsty monster pray to the nine divines that jack frostworth the adopted breton son of the dunmer mr. & mrs. Frostworth that jack gets through his injuries and live anther day...that prayer fell on deaf ears as three days later jack frostworth died for unknown reasons at 8:15am. He now rests in peace silently in the Frostworth ancestral tomb. He will always be remembered by his friends for his last unusual words----''I am free''.

I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. It took me six and a half hours to write all four chapters from 6:00pm---12:30am the story will be continued in ''the life of Ravenous Dralok''

this is my first vampire story written so I will be excepting all comments may the nightmother hold you in her cold loving embrace.


End file.
